Goodbye for Now
by Mizuni-no-neko
Summary: Gregory's had his heart broken, but he's made himself a promise to win his love back. Will it succeed or will he be crushed into the dust like a pathetic insect? M for possible bloody torture in the future.


I write when my heart is broken so here you go! Hope you enjoy my pain~

~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~

"I'm sorry, but I just don't feel as strongly for you in person. We should be friends first." Gregory stood frozen to the spot as he read the text from Christophe.

He had met the Frenchman online about a year ago and they had been fast friends. He was everything he'd ever wanted in a person, smart, funny, sophisticated…he had fallen for him fast and hard. He followed after the man like a puppy, on the web, at least. They'd never met in person yet.

From June to November they had their ups and downs in their friendship, going through good times and bad, Gregory falling more and more in love with every day. And then early in November something changed for the better and Christophe was finally his. He was blissful in a way he'd never been before despite the fact that for the first few months he wanted to keep them a secret since he was still dating some girl he didn't care about back home and then about two months after he finally figured he was all his he cheated on him with some hussy he met on the internet. But he didn't care, he loved him.

The formerly suicidal, depressed teen started making changes for the better. He lost weight, took care of his body, found his reason to live and his self-confidence. He was a completely changed person, one his friends didn't even recognize.

And then came the day in June when he finally got to see his love. He traveled two days on a train, the longest two days of his life, and finally he got to see him. It was everything he ever wanted. Christophe was exquisite, the most wonderful person he'd ever met. Even when he was ignoring him to text on his phone on the closest thing they'd ever had to a date or if he kept leaving the room to mess around with his friends when he was upset, he was wonderful. Christophe was his everything.

When it was finally time for him to say goodbye he walked with him to the end of the block and gave him a short, sweet goodbye kiss. If he had known that it was going to be their last kiss ever he would have made it longer, savored it. But he thought he had all the time in the world. He had held the tears in until Christophe couldn't see and then cried all the way back to where he was staying and had fallen asleep in the sheets that still smelled of his lover.

The next morning found him crying into a shirt the Frenchman had left, Christophe's friend Kyle finding him like that. He didn't say anything, though. He didn't even acknowledge that he'd seen anything and for that he'd been grateful. He went to the train station and it was back home for two months until he could join him for good.

At first it had been painful and sometimes the pain had been excruciating. But he had carried on with the minimal amount of tears and trying to never let on just how much it killed him to be away from his love. It would have been easier if Christophe would talk to him distantly more than once a day and stop disappearing in the middle of conversations, but he was a busy man…right?

Either way, he was looking forward to coming back in the fall to stay there and be with Christophe in bliss and do everything that he'd promised. He had told him he would propose in September, that they would move to Savannah after college and get married, maybe adopt some children. His life was complete with Christophe there.

But then came that text, the one that shattered his world. It was "Let's just be friends" with a new twist. Not only did Christophe want to be just friends. He wanted Gregory to stand by as his backup until Christophe decided he was ready to love him again. He had told him he would always be his 'baby' but could he trust him? What if this was just an excuse to date other people and break his heart again and again? He said it was only for now, but what if he found that he liked being his friend more than his lover? What if he never loved him as much in person as he did in texts?

And what about him? Could he go everyday seeing him, talking to him, watching him laugh and smile without his heart breaking because of what he'd had and had ripped away from him? Christophe was his one and only, he knew he would never love anyone else. And even if he could, he wouldn't let himself. He would love Christophe, and only Christophe, until the day he died.

He spent most of the day after crying on and off, unable to move, unable to think, most of the time unable to even breathe. He didn't want to live. He was lost and alone and had no one to turn to. So many times that day he wanted to just slit his wrists and get it over with. But the only thought that kept him going was that Christophe had said it was only temporary. He had even said that he was still taking him out to dinner in September to the restaurant he was going to propose in. Maybe there was hope. If he could get him to fall in love with him in person like he had on the internet and through texts he would have him back.

So Gregory smirked and got up, dusting himself off and slicking back his hair again, regaining his imperious air. "Watch out, Mole. You're in for a nice surprise. No one tells Gregory of Yardale that we're through. I'm going to make you sorry you ever left me and you'll beg for me back. And you know what I'm going to say you dirty French bastard?"

He looked in the mirror, eyes vulnerable and lost as he whispered to the empty room.

"Yes."

~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~

And the real Gregory makes an appearance at the end! Will he ever get Christophe back? How will he do it? You fucking tell me cause I have no goddamn clue! I'm actually thinking of crushing Gregory's hopes into a million little pieces and forcing him to suicide while Christophe stands on the sidelines and laughs. Or maybe I'll pull a Whiskey Lullaby and make Gregory's death such a source of pain and social ostracization for him that it drives him to the same fate. How much pain can I cause? Let's see.


End file.
